A wireless communication system including a mobile station and a base station configured to wirelessly communicate with the mobile station has been known. As this type of the wireless communication system, for example, first to fourth wireless communication systems have been known (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-134817; Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-502152; Yohei Hasegawa, Tsutomu Murase, “A Multi-path TCP Gateway with Dynamic Path-Load-Balancing”, IEICE technical report, IEICE, March, 2004, vol. 103, no. 692 (IN2003 249-336), p. 175-178; Takeshi Kawasaki et al., “Evaluation of LTE-WLAN Link Aggregation provided by LTE Femto cell base station”, proceedings 1 of 2013 IEICE general conference, IEICE, March, 2013, B-17-23, p. 667; or Fujitsu Ltd., “Guidance for WTP (wireless technology park) 2013 Fujitsu booth exhibition”, [online], May 2013, [search Jun. 19, 2013], Internet <URL:http://jp.fujitsu.com/telecom/carrier/events/pd f/wtp2013.pdf>).
In the first wireless communication system, LA communication is applied to a communication path having a first route connecting a first base station with a mobile station and a communication path having a second route connecting a second base station with the mobile station. LA stands for Link Aggregation. The LA communication refers to communication in which packets are transmitted by distributing packets to a plurality of communication paths. In the first wireless communication system, the LA communication is executed as a relay device arranged on a higher level side than the base station distributes packets to a plurality of communication paths.
In the second wireless communication system, the LA communication is applied to a communication path having a first route connecting a base station directly with a first mobile station and a communication path having a second route connecting the base station with the first mobile station via a second mobile station.
In the third wireless communication system, a transmission control protocol (TCP) connection is established for each of a plurality of routes, and the LA communication is applied to a plurality of TCP connections.
In the fourth wireless communication system, the LA communication is applied to a plurality of wireless communication paths between a femto base station and a mobile station.